Why Even Wolves Never Mess With An ANGRY Tanuki
by LadySword04
Summary: This is a side story to Breaking That Sessha Habit of His Where the Battousai and Saito Fight, but now with A More Take Charge Kaoru in Control! Saito Beware! Not intended to be funny...though it may turn out that way in the end!
1. Beginning The Fight With The Wolf

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys! Here's something I oddly dreamt of in a random moment of inspiration. You all know me, when I get any form of inspiration I have to run with it….or I don't get any other ideas and therefore can't continue with my story! Well anyway….I was watching the Kenshin/Battousai fight with Saito and couldn't help but think that Kaoru was not only out of character, but that she would not have cried and crumpled to the floor like she did. I kind of see her as a take charge girl that **NO ONE** messes with….and Saito should be no exception.

This is a side story to **Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His, **From Chapter 5**. **I hope you guys enjoy! **This is also a REMAKE of the two episodes with Kaoru acting more like herself as I would see her doing….however, I have changed and added things here…so don't be surprised if there is are a few of similarities between the episodes and this fic.! ****You have been warned!**

The episodes used are titled: The Strongest Opponent from the Past: Merciless Fangs Strike! And The Devil of Vengeance: Makoto Shishio's Plot

**Disclaimer: **I **do not own** Rurouni Kenshin other than the six volumes of manga and three bento boxes that I have purchased. I'm just desperately trying to be original with its characters!

**LadySword04**

**August 8-11, 2004******

****

**Why Even Wolves NEVER Mess With An Angry Tanuki**

Kenshin woke up and began his daily routine of greeting the coming dawn by silently watching the sunrise before getting breakfast ready for everyone. The morning went well, and everything was back to normal, including breakfast.

Kaoru and Yahiko were fighting as usual, Sano was stuffing his face, and Megumi was in the corner, trying to eat, while tuning out the noise that always made her stomach turn. Kenshin was just silently observing the group, feeling relieved that they were acting normally, that is as 'normal' as they got anyway.

The rest of the day was spent with some degree of normalcy as well. Kaoru and Yahiko were practicing for a few hours together, Sano just loafed around, and Megumi was now at the clinic in the center of town for her shift. Kenshin just went about doing his daily chores after washing the breakfast dishes.

When he heard Kaoru speaking in that specific tone of hers, he knew that practice was almost over, and went to heat a bath for her.

As he prepared, he couldn't help but think, 'I wonder, what's going on? Yesterday, they were all acting strange, and today it's as if nothing ever happened. Are they trying to get me to believe that their little act has ended, only to resume it later, or could it be that I was merely hearing things yesterday? I wonder about that, that I do. I do however hope that this whole charade ends soon.'

It was with a big smile that Kaoru thanked Kenshin for heating her bath for her before she headed in to soak and relax in the warm water.

While in there, she couldn't keep her mind off of what was to happen that evening, and what possibly could happen that afternoon shortly after lunch.

I wonder what Saitou will say though, whenever Saito is around both he and Kenshin are on edge. I just pray to Kami that nothing will start between the two. If it does, I guess I will have to stop it myself, though I pray that I will not have to. Once is more than enough for this lifetime.'

**Flashback to the fight with Kenshin and Saito **

The day had been sunny and warm with the occasional cool and gentle breeze. Not even a cloud dared to mar the beautiful azure color that was the sky. By Kaoru's definition, the day was perfect. Around mid-morning, Kenshin had gone out to take care of some business in town, though he did not say what.

'He probably went out to get something for dinner. Knowing him, even if there is enough for another meal or so, he still insists on going out and getting more supplies.' Kaoru thought with a sigh.

He had left her, Yahiko, Megumi and a wounded Sano alone. At the time she had thought nothing of it as no one in a long while had paid a 'visit' of any sort to her dojo.

Shortly after Sano had been patched up, assistant inspector Goro Fujita made his appearance wearing a police uniform. Being the ever-trusting girl she was, Kaoru allowed him to enter and wait for Kenshin in the dojo. She asked Yahiko to remain in the dojo with Saito to keep the officer company and finish his strokes for the day.

'That was my first mistake. People have always been threatening us, especially those bent on revenge. There really was no need for a police officer to be sent to the dojo. Not to mention that many of Kenshin's enemies could have stolen or fabricated one. I should have seen through the lie and not let him in.' Kaoru thought ruefully.

A couple of hours later, Kenshin returned home only to be brought into the dojo with the information that yet again, someone was after his life. And because of this, a police inspector was waiting to speak with him.

Upon sliding the solid wood shoji open, Kenshin's eyes narrowed in realization as a familiar voice from his past made itself known.

With an unpleasant tone dripping with animosity, Saito began "I can tell from your ki that Akamatsu gave you a rather difficult time. I expected someone of your talent to have easily beaten him, though it now appears that you have only grown weaker. Hard to believe you are the same man I fought ten years ago. You're pathetic as you are now. You're not worthy of holding a sword. A police saber or even better, a bokken or shinai would suit you far better in your present state." He sneered before standing up.

"Kenshin, how is it that you and Mr. Fujita know each other?" Kaoru asked uneasily after sensing the growing tension in the room.

Totally forgetting that anyone else but Saito was in the room, he unintentionally ignored her as he replied, "Hm, so you decided to change your name…Goro Fujita eh? Who are you to call me pathetic? You changed your name so your enemies wouldn't know who or where you were."

"Hmph. That only shows how little you truly know. I couldn't have secured a position working for the police with a record such as mine. Moving on to more pressing matters, those ten years were awfully long to live through. Only times of peace now eh? With no more exciting life or death situations like we faced in the Bakumatsu life has been rather long, drawn out, and boring."

"Even though ten years is a long time, the peace is not what made the time pass slowly. Although I do see that it was sufficient time for your mind to become corrupted." Kenshin remarked with a glare.

"What is going on in here you two?" Kaoru demanded with a glare, arms crossed, and the stomp of an impatient foot for good measure. Continuing in a threatening tone, "Fujita-san, I thought you were here to discuss what the threat to Kenshin's life was. There is no point in reminiscing if the matter is of the utmost importance, which it must be as you were sent over."

"Oh I am Kamiya-san, right now as a matter of fact." Saito snapped at her while he narrowed his eyes and put on a wolfish grin.

"Kurogasa was insane from the moment he began wielding a sword. You on the other hand have changed very much in your methods of attack. You have gone from intelligent and calculated to verging on the brink of madness to get revenge. Back ten years ago when we fought you were strong, and not only physically. Whenever I fought you, you were by the book, fair and square, no dirty tricks. Those with any contact with your opponent were never involved, and you certainly never sent a replacement in as a diversion while you took hostages. I can't believe you're the same man I fought and used to respect."

To that statement, Saito just gave an arrogant laugh. "Your respect means nothing to me, and neither do your insults. Save them for a weaker minded opponent in the future."

"You are no longer considered a true warrior by this one. What say you to that Hajime Saito!?"

"And who are you to judge?" Saito retorted.

"Hajime Saito? You mean he is the man who led the Third Squad of the Shinsengumi, and the Wolves of Mibu? So then as the strongest of the Shinsengumi, you've come to fight Kenshin, who was the strongest of the Choshu forces." Kaoru asked in disbelief.

"Very perceptive…took you long enough, Tanuki." Saito stated while giving her his characteristic wolfish grin once more.

"Who are you calling a raccoon you flea bitten, mangy, good for nothing Dog! You heard me, not a Wolf…but a Dog!" Kaoru spat back. At the remark, Saito visibly bristled.

Kenshin, after noticing the elevating level of tension in the room put a hand on her shoulder to prevent the two of them from fighting physically.

Calming down and regaining focus, Saito began with, "Well after your difficulty today on the battle field, I think it is safe to say that you are out of practice with a sword. So, you think the weakling Akamatsu was a replacement for me? How dare you compare that good for nothing idiot to someone like me. There is no comparison; he is in a much lower class of fighters than even Zanza is now, who I must admit didn't put up much of a fight today. You used to be strong Battousai; I should know, as we of the Shinsengumi made it a point to know just how strong you were at all times during the war. But now, it is painfully obvious that your time as a wanderer has only made you weak both physically and mentally. You have no chance against someone like me. You're in over your head."

"Don't flatter yourself. The time of war is over, as is the need for the strength required of a manslayer. The strength of a wanderer has been and will forever be enough for me to protect those in my day to day life, which is good enough for me." Kenshin replied in a cool monotone voice.

**"**And on top of being weak, you're also a complete idiot. While you were busy keeping Akamatsu amused with your lack of skills, I was here with your friends the entire time. They are too trusting. They permitted my entry into their home simply because I wore a uniform. You might not realize it, but had I wanted to, all of them could be dead right now, if not earlier. Earlier on, YOU left them all alone, and easy targets at that, in order to fight Jin-e and Kanryu. Not to mention that the pathetic excuse of a swordsman, Raijuta was able to wound you in your skirmish with him. Why is it then that the boy Yutaro was injured if it is your goal to protect others? If my memory serves me correctly, he lost the use of his sword arm. Some Great protector you proved to be."

"You mean to tell me that you have been stalking us this whole time? So not only are you insulting, conceited, annoying, and all talk no action, but you have an obsession with STALKING us? That's just plain sick! You should be put in a mental institution!" Kaoru fumed.

'I MUST remember not to kill anyone other than Kenshin here. I certainly don't want more paperwork. I will just simply ignore her.' Paying the barb no attention, he continued, "Your sub-ordinary strength as well as your talk and your so called oath mean nothing to me. You did kill Jin-e, and that is clearly in violation, you hypocrite."

After having been in with the officer observing him and listening to his mindless drivel for long enough, Yahiko could no longer control his tongue and began his own tirade on the former Wolf of Mibu.

"I am really sick of your pointless talk! What would you know? Kenshin has spent his time helping people with that strength. That's why in all the situations you spied on us, no one got seriously wounded. It's because Kenshin was there to protect people. If you were paying any sort of attention, he saved Yutaro from drowning after the boy was shoved off the ledge and pulled under by the under-tow. Or let me guess, you weren't watching that part. Kenshin has kept his oath to protect and not kill! Shows how little you know, you jerk." Yahiko spat.

"Not to mention inaccurate! Kenshin didn't kill Jin-e! That mad-man killed himself!" Kaoru stated. In a mocking tone she taunted, "Some Great Observer you are!"

Realizing that he was in fact losing the battle with Kenshin's annoying friends, he changed the subject rather quickly. Arching an eyebrow at her he turned back to Kenshin. "At any rate, I didn't see you trying to protect Zanza today during my battle with him. He would have been an easy kill you know. Had your skills not been so dull, you would have seen who the culprit was immediately. You have lived and continue to live a life of lies; one is your sense of justice, and another is your vow to never kill another living being. That's impossible for a manslayer like you to do. There is no way to protect without killing your opponent. Obviously you have forgotten the similar oath that every manslayer accepts, which also unites all of us. By slaying evil immediately we served our own form of justice. It is painful for me to see you as you are."

"That's incorrect Saito-san. The Kamiya Kasshin style is about protecting others without killing an opponent. In this day and age, there is no need for senseless murder. Besides, Kenshin is able to protect all of us here without killing anyone. Or have you not noticed the Sakabatou that he carries? You on the other hand are too weak to try and break your desire or habit of killing others. And unlike Kenshin, YOU have no control over your blood-lust. So if anyone here is to be considered weak, all fingers would be pointing at you!" Kaoru spat while moving closer to Kenshin.

"As you already know Saito, I have long ago given up the manslayer's oath and false sense of justice as you put it, for another. I am a wanderer that protects without killing. I will never take the life of another ever again. Insult me all you like. Your words mean nothing to me."

As if punctuating his speech, the sun gave up its final hold of the sky and sank below the clouds as it said its own silent goodnight.

'Well then, it appears that we will have to duel to prove whose ideals are correct and just.' Saito thought. "I have every intention of killing you and removing you from your life of lies. If you won't fight me, the Tanuki will taste my sword!"

With that final sentence….Kaoru backed a few steps away as the fight began……

To Be Continued

Please Review! It would really make my day! - Even if you absolutely hated it, I would love to know what you think! Trust me…I don't bite…and insults don't hurt!

Until next time, hugs and smiles Ja-ne minna-san!


	2. When Swords Collide

**Here's A Big Thank-you to my good friend Valese for being my sounding board for the last chapter! This Chapter is dedicated to you! big smiles**

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys are enjoying this! Let me know what you think of it….I promise I Do Not bite….! As is my standard, Personal Review Replies are at the end of the chapter…Thanks to all who reviewed!

This is a side story to **Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His, **From Chapter 5**. **I hope you guys enjoy! **This is also a REMAKE of the two episodes with Kaoru acting more like herself as I would see her doing….however, I have changed and added things here…so don't be surprised if there are a few of similarities between the episodes and this fic.! ********You Have Been Warned!!!!**

The episodes used are titled: The Strongest Opponent from the Past: Merciless Fangs Strike! And The Devil of Vengeance: Makoto Shishio's Plot

**Disclaimer:** As always, I only own Rurouni Kenshin in my wildest dreams, and not in real life! Reality is ever so very CrUeL!!

############

**By LadySword04**

**August 11-12, 2004******

############

**Previously on WEWNMWAAT:**

"Well then, it appears that we will have to duel to prove whose ideals are correct and just. I have every intention of killing you and removing you from your life of lies. If you won't fight me, the Tanuki will taste my sword!"

With that final sentence….Kaoru backed a few steps away as the fight began……

############

**Chapter Two: When Swords Collide**

**"**I know that you cannot avoid this battle, but please, be careful Kenshin." Kaoru entreated.

With a quick rurouni grin, he silently promised Kaoru that he would do just that. She merely nodded in response while at a distance, he and Saito circled one another in an attempt to size up the other.

'Enough waiting around already…I have to get this battle started and NOW before the Police Commissioner and Yamagata-san arrive to disturb us. I have waited patiently, and if I do not make a move, chances are the Battousai and I will simply circle each other for the next hour. I am going to speed this along. If I go for his chest, this fight should be over in a matter of seconds.' Saito thought.

"I hope you're ready!" Saito snarled as he lunged at Kenshin, his sword on a collision course for Kenshin's sternum.

Seeing through the emotions playing on Saito's features, Kenshin gauged that his best chance of escape would be to leap high enough to touch the ceiling. 'I can use the beams to push myself off of and straight down at Saito…If my sword connects accurately enough, I will be able to end this fight without doing serious damage.' He thought.

"This is great! I bet Kenshin is going to use his Ryu-sui-sen on Saito!" 'I have been watching him for some time now, and that's what it looks like…I wonder if I am right about this! Kenshin Weak? Come on, like that was ever a possibility! He's easily the best swordsman in all of Japan, if not the world!' Yahiko thought with a smirk.

"You did exactly as I had planned Battousai! I know that look in your eyes…you think that you have won simply because you avoided the first of my attacks, and I am supposedly vulnerable to your attack from above now. But, that's where you are mistaken! I have not left myself open for your attack at all; it only appears that way you fool."

With that said, Saito swiftly and fluently changed his lateral attack into a vertical one. The change was so rapid that Kenshin had no real time to block, only being able to bring his sword in front of his body at a diagonal in an attempt to fend Saito off. He could only look on in horror as the sword stabbed him between the fifth and sixth ribs. An enormous amount of blood spilled out from the injury as the sword ran him clear through like a skewer, into the lower lobe of his right lung and out the right side of his back.

After hitting his target, Saito simply smirked in his victory. 'I have pierced his lung! K'uso. I meant for that attack to pierce his heart. No matter. As of now, it will be hard for him to breathe and get up to full speed with an injury as bad as this one is! Maybe I should toy with him, much like a cat plays with an injured mouse for the fun of it, before the vermin's life is swiftly ended with the snap of its neck. That would be a fitting end for the pest that Battousai has always been.'

Kenshin didn't even hear as Kaoru and Yahiko gasped in shock.

"I guess this just proves once again Battousai, that your wandering has made you weak. The Real Battousai I fought ten years ago would have been able to avoid that blow effortlessly. Either that, or my skills have simply improved since we last fought." Saito scoffed with a smug and self-pleased "Hmmm." Saito was still pinning Kenshin up against the dojo wall with his sword as he spoke.

The only reply was a gasp that sounded like the wind had been knocked out of Kenshin, and a cough that splattered Saito's face with blood, courtesy of Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed. "That was a cheap shot Saito!"

"All is fair in war, Tanuki. You know what they say." He replied before once again going on the offensive.

"This isn't a time of WAR Saito you Baka!" Kaoru roared, though the remark was most likely not heard. 'I could hit him with my bokken or throw it at his head, though I fear doing so would only injure Kenshin further if Saito moves that sword in him at all.' Finishing that thought, she simply growled loudly.

Turning his attention back to Kenshin, Saito ground out, "So you pathetic excuse of a swordsman, I see you avoided being stabbed the first time, but I have a surprise in store for you!" With that statement, the blade in Kenshin's side was rotated ninety degrees to the right while rapidly moving in the same direction to throw Kenshin in an arc high into the air.

Saito's sword was pulled out from Kenshin's side as Saito pivoted around with such speed that Kenshin was still in the air over his opponent's head when Saito completed his rotation and delivered the brunt of his roundhouse kick into Kenshin's injured side.

Reeling from the pain the kick delivered into his injury, Kenshin was unable to recover quickly enough in order to land standing. Instead, he hit the floor and slid back ten feet in a kneeling position, all the while panting heavily, and holding his side.

"While you're down goofing around on the floor I suppose I should explain one aspect of my superior fighting abilities. As you just saw and felt, even if my first attack misses my target, I can easily change the path of the attack to a lateral one without so much as a moment's hesitation. The assistant leader of the Shinsengumi created the Hirozuki attack that has no weaknesses. My improvement, which I like to call the Gatotsu, is virtually impossible to avoid. I assure you, I only miss once, if at all. The second attack is usually not even thought of as a possibility by my opponent, so their guard comes down, and they give me the perfect opportunity to strike. Just like you did only moments ago. Come now Battousai, you have had enough time to catch your breath. Let's begin again." Saito finished in a more than satisfied tone.

"He's getting into that stance again! Kenshin, look out! It's another Gatotsu!" Kaoru screamed.

'I wish I could do something to stop them! I know they are better fighters with swords than I am….but I have to do something before both of them end up dead. If Kenshin were to kill Saito, he would break his oath and return to wandering. The Kenshin we know would be dead in a poetic sense. And, if Saito kills him…I can't even bear to think about it. Think Kaoru, THINK!' Kaoru screamed at herself.

Almost as soon as her shout to Kenshin for him to 'look out' had been completed, Saito and Kenshin attacked each other once more. Both their swords ground together as sparks flew. Clearly lacking the strength of his opponent, Kenshin relied on his wits and speed to save him.

He simply ducked and moved to the side as Saito's free hand balled up into a fist that moved swiftly behind Saito's shoulder, ready to strike like a coiled snake. However, Saito did that as a diversion; he really intended to swing his sword first. Thrown off slightly by the ruse, Kenshin moved to block the sword, only to get punched in the site of his most recent injury. The force of the swing from both the punch and the sword combined slammed Kenshin back into the wall clutching his side protectively. After the impact, our hero slumps to the floor in obvious agony.

Things are not looking up for Kenshin and company….

############

To Be Continued

############

**Personal Replies: **

**Nakashima-Michiyo: **Thanks for being my first reviewer on this story! I am glad someone likes this story, and also how Kaoru's character has changed from the anime series. Hope this update was fast enough! I look forward to seeing you next chapter! Thank again! hugs reviewer

**Valese****:** Thanks so much for all of your help last night! I really appreciate it! I hope this second chapter is as good as the first one was! Hugs and Smiles

**WhiteRabbit5:** I am glad to know that you do not consider my fic. a 'cheap one.' Your point is well taken about Kaoru not being OOC….I just happen to see her as an extremely strong person that does not cry in the face of adversity, but would instead leap into action, especially when her friends are in danger. This is what I am trying to convey. I do understand your point though that she is only 18, and understands what will happen if Kenshin reverts back to his former self. I simply see her acting a bit differently in this situation, and thought it would be fun to write…which it is! About being more 'dense' I am really not sure what you mean. (According to the definition in the dictionary,) I do not believe I made her more dull or slow-witted, but instead made her more stubborn, intense, and extreme, and even more quick witted and exciting. So if that is what you meant…I think I should take it as a compliment? looks unsure I also agree with you when you said that Kenshin would never agree to a fight based on morals alone….I did go back and fix it if you want to take a look. Thanks for the help smiles A few counterpoints to that though would be that I figured Kenshin would be more focused on what Saito was planning to do or could do to his friends rather than paying too much attention to what he was actually saying….that and he had yet to fight Sou-chan, ne? However, I am ecstatic that you liked the first chapter, and I hope you liked this one! As you can tell, I am not good with titles though! LOL. See you next chapter! Thanks again for the awesome and thought-provoking review! Smiles and waves

**Leah Durose:** Yepper, yet another story that I started before finishing any others. Shame on me I know! looks sheepish I hope you get to see these two episodes soon! They are awesome! As soon as I get this story done, it is back to work on the others I promise…though I may not update as often because of college and work! Thanks for the review! I look forward to seeing you next chapter!

############

See? I promised that I do not bite, and no one was bitten! I love any form of reviews…good or bad! Come on, I dare you to review me! It would really make my day!

See you all Next Chapter! Ja-ne!


	3. Building Courage

**Author's Note: **I still hope you guys are enjoying this! Let me know what you think of it….I promise I Do Not bite….! As is my standard, Personal Review Replies are at the end of the chapter…Thanks to all who reviewed! I would also LOVE to hear from some new reviewers too, don't be shy!

This is a side story to **Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His, **From Chapter 5**. **I hope you guys enjoy! **This is also a REMAKE of the two episodes with Kaoru acting more like herself as I would see her doing…More take charge and no one had better even look at me funny if they want to live….however, I have changed and added things here…so don't be surprised if there are a few of similarities between the episodes and this fic.! ********You Have Been Warned!!!!**

The episodes used are titled: The Strongest Opponent from the Past: Merciless Fangs Strike! And The Devil of Vengeance: Makoto Shishio's Plot

**Disclaimer:** As always, I only own Rurouni Kenshin in my wildest dreams, and not in real life! Reality is ever so very CrUeL!! #goes back to sleep…the series is mine!#

############

**By LadySword04**

**August 14, 2004******

############

**Previously on WEWNMWAAT:**

Kenshin simply ducked and moved to the side as Saito's free hand balled up into a fist that moved swiftly behind Saito's shoulder, ready to strike like a coiled snake. However, Saito did that as a diversion; he really intended to swing his sword first. Thrown off slightly by the ruse, Kenshin moved to block the sword, only to get punched in the site of his most recent injury. The force of the swing from both the punch and the sword combined slammed Kenshin back into the wall clutching his side protectively. After the impact, our hero slumps to the floor in obvious agony.

############

**Chapter Three: Building Courage**

############

Saito merely looked on in satisfaction at the slumped mass of limbs he had sent flying into the wall moments earlier. In a monotone voice he spoke, "The sword that I carry even today, has kept me out of harm's way and prevented me from being on Death's door more times than I could attempt to count from the time of the revolution to the present. When combined with my superior fighting skills, it will send you into the afterlife this day. There's no way a washed up has-been swordsman like you could hope to beat me in a thousand years. Consider your fate sealed."

Saito was taunting him, trying to get the Battousai to break out of the iron grip Kenshin kept on him, and fight. Provoking him more would surely soon cause the demon's swift appearance.

'Even with the skills I have seen of Kenshin's, I am worried for him. Saito is playing on a much higher level than Kenshin appears capable of playing at in his current state. Kaoru better do something before one or both of them end up dead.' Yahiko thought with dread.

After failing to rise, Kaoru ran over to Kenshin's slumped over form. With a quaver in her voice caused by her fear for him, she asked, "Kenshin, are you alright?" When he failed to reply, she took a closer look and stepped back a few feet as what she saw alarmed her greatly.

Kenshin was peering through his bangs that hid his face from view. He was completely focused on his opponent, possessed by the need to defeat his opponent. He also appeared not to even have heard her question. Bending even further forward Kaoru caught a glimpse of his eyes, which were narrowed, harsh, and gleamed with the light that appeared in a wild animal's eyes as it hunted. His breathing was ragged, but sounded more like an angry rasping. Apparently, he was gathering strength before pouncing into action.

'I know what he's doing. As he is gathering strength, he is attempting to lure me closer to him, and then attack me when I am within range. He hopes to catch me off guard. That will never happen. I will have to get him to come to me.' Saito thought.

"Quit playing around. Get up on your feet Battousai, unless you have decided to forfeit right now. Since you are already hunched over, it will be easy for me to take your life, you nuisance. Nothing would please me more." Saito admonished.

'I have to do something to prevent this. I will not allow Kenshin to be killed!' Kaoru thought before doing the first thing that came to mind. She made a fist and set her features into an angry scowl at the officer before running in front of Kenshin with her arms out to the sides. "There's no way you're getting to him. This senseless fight has gone on long enough. You as a police officer should not be injuring, let alone killing anyone, especially if YOU started the fight." She calmly clipped with fire in her eyes.

"You're in the way you baka Tanuki." He sneered.

"That's the point, you meshii." Kaoru spat back, and finished the remark up with her look of doom (that had never before failed to intimidate anyone that knew her) for good measure.

Not put off or intimidated in the least, Saito began to lunge forward at her. Kaoru steeled herself for the inevitable searing pain of a sword running her through.

'I never intended to hurt her, though it looks like I may as the Battousai is reluctant to act….Oh, what's this?'

However, Saito stopped his attack nearly fifteen feet away, and looked on with amusement when he noticed a hand on her shoulder. Kaoru turned her head and shot Kenshin a worried look after feeling the contact.

"So then I guess our fight has yet to end then Battousai. I am glad you have not given up. I guess you are too stubborn to just hand over your life, and those of your friends. Come, let's begin again."

After hearing the remark, Kenshin merely nodded before gently pushing Kaoru off to the side and walking towards the wolf.

'Now this is interesting. I half expected him to stay down and let the girl taste my sword! Even more perplexing though is that even with the extensive injury in his side, his reactions to my attacks keep getting faster. All this taunting and fighting is finally causing the Rurouni side of him to loose control of the Battousai inside of him. Each time I force him to use his sword, the Battousai seems to shed a link of the chains that hold him prisoner in the confines of the Rurouni's mind. Kenshin Himura is unknowingly reverting back to his true form, Himura Battousai, the demon of a manslayer. This fight is about to get a whole lot more exciting soon. I can feel it.' Saito thought with a devious grin.

"Quit daydreaming Wolf. Let's finish this." Kenshin chided in a voice that was void of emotion, and almost an octave deeper than normal.

'I know that tone, Kenshin is turning back to the Battousai. All of us have to do something, and fast, but WHAT? I HATE feeling this helpless! I have been standing here FOREVER and not yet been able to do a thing….Patience….I must wait for the opportunity to present itself.' Kaoru thought though still clearly worried.

With that last statement, Kenshin charged forward as Saito took a step back.

'He's gotten one heck of a lot faster!' Saito thought as a twisted smirk graced his features.

Just as Saito was thinking, Kenshin disappeared, only to reappear on the ground in a crouched position. Saito drew his fist back in an attempt to hit Kenshin in the jaw with a jab like motion. Kenshin however, moved from left to right on the floor, and expertly avoided the blow.

To Saito's dismay, Kenshin disappeared from sight again, only to end up behind his somewhat "caught off guard" opponent. Saito however, was able at the last second to figure out what Kenshin was doing, as the sound of his hakamas swishing gave his position away, and spun around to deliver a kick to Kenshin's face.

Kenshin was somewhat surprised, and ended up doing a backwards somersault, then quickly recovered by doing a back-flip, gracefully landing on his feet in a crouched position, before his hair-tie broke.

'What the hell was that? He far exceeded my earlier expectations! It appears that I underestimated his abilities. His rurouni side is far too weak, though as he gets closer and closer to the edge of becoming the Battousai again, his level of skill also significantly improves. Seems I only need to push slightly harder to get the demon to resurface, and chain his pacifist Rurouni side where he belongs instead. This fight just may start to get interesting. I haven't had this much fun in years, my adrenaline is up.' Saito thought with a demonic smirk.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was on the ground, again holding his side and panting hard. This time he was down longer than the first time, which of course did not escape the watchful eyes of one Kamiya Kaoru.

"His breathing….Kenshin is pushing himself past his limits. His body does not have the strength to keep fighting like this, yet his mind is willing his body to obey and fight. He's not going to be able to keep this up for too much longer. His body is going to give out long before his mind will." Kaoru whispered fearfully to herself.

All eyes were locked on Kenshin, pondering what would happen in the next few minutes….Life or Death…for One or Both?

############

To Be Continued

############

**Personal Replies:**

**Luna: **Glad to have you with me! Exactly my idea….I swear you read my mind! LOL! I am glad you finally got rid of the darn hairball…I hope the last chapter didn't cause it! I would feel terrible! Hope this update was fast enough! Next week I hope to put up the next two chapters! Ja-ne and see you next chapter!

**WhiteRabbit5: **I am so glad you are staying with me! Thank-you for the compliments! #blushes# The fic. you told me about sounds awful….#cough Plagiarism cough#....let's not to one dimensional Mary-Sue characters! Thanks for the explanation too about Kaoru's dense behavior. Yepper…I did go back to change what you suggested I change. #Smiles# that was a big help…I didn't think of that! I am sorry to hear about your first fic being written without a critique...and you needing to go back and fix it. #tears…wishes she could have helped# I hope to see you next chapter! I love getting reviews from you! #grins from ear to ear as she waves# (Oh look…you get the longest response too! #celebrates#)

**Nakashima-Michiyo:** **#**Hugs back!# You're welcome! I am excited to hear you liked the last chapter…I hope this one was better though! #Smiles# I hope you continue to like my version of 'Kaoru' in this story! I hope I updated fast enough! See you next chapter! #Waves#

############

Thanks to all who review! I hope a few more of you will join in on the fun! I promise I don't bite, and that even flames don't really bother me! I dare you…review!

Until Next Chapter….Ja-ne Minna-san!! -


	4. A Time for Bravery and Action Kaoru's Ca...

**Author's Note: **I still hope you guys are enjoying this! Let me know what you think of it….I promise I Do Not bite….! As is my standard, Personal Review Replies are at the end of the chapter…Thanks to all who reviewed! I would also LOVE to hear from some new reviewers too, don't be shy! This story is over the halfway-done mark now…but there will still be at least two if not three more chapters….we shall see! But rest assured…it will be done before September!

This is a side story to **Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His, **From Chapter 5I hope you guys enjoy! **This is also a REMAKE of the two episodes with Kaoru acting more like herself as I would see her doing…More take charge and no one had better even look at me funny if they want to live….however, I have changed and added things here…so don't be surprised if there are a few of similarities between the episodes and this fic.! You Have Been Warned!!!!**

The episodes used are titled: The Strongest Opponent from the Past: Merciless Fangs Strike! And The Devil of Vengeance: Makoto Shishio's Plot

**Disclaimer:** As always, I only own Rurouni Kenshin in my wildest dreams, and not in real life! Reality is ever so very CrUeL!! #goes back to sleep…the series is mine!# Plus, even if I did own RK….what would I be doing writing fan fiction? I for one would know that I would be working on getting the Jinchu Arc animated!

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**By LadySword04**

**August 21, 2004**

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**DEDICATIONS: **This chapter is dedicated to those reviewers who have stayed with this story so far from the beginning! **Nakashima-Michiyo, Leah Durose, Valese, **and** WhiteRabbit5** You guys Rock!!

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Previously on WEWNMWAAT:**

"His breathing….Kenshin is pushing himself past his limits. His body does not have the strength to keep fighting like this, yet his mind is willing his body to obey and fight. He's not going to be able to keep this up for too much longer. His body is going to give out long before his mind will." Kaoru whispered fearfully to herself.

All eyes were locked on Kenshin, pondering what would happen in the next few minutes….Life or Death…for One or Both?

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Chapter Four: A Time for Bravery and Action; Kaoru's Call Into ****Battle******

Collecting his thoughts, Kenshin began the process of slowly dragging himself off the floor and into a standing position once more. His head was bowed down toward the floor, with eyes closed, as he used his sword as a crutch to assist in his attempt at standing. Once upright, he closed his mouth, and began breathing normally through his nose. Much to everyone's horror, when he opened his eyes, everyone was greeted by the swirling pools of gold only possessed by the Legendary Manslayer.

"Good! How nice of you to join us Battousai. Sure took you long enough to revert back to your former self. Now I can attack you with the true form of the Gatotsu without having to hold back. You see, I wanted to fight you to my full power when you were the Real You. I was worried earlier that in your weaker form, the true power would surely kill you. I was only fighting at a fraction of the skills and power I usually fight at…Glad to know playtime is over!" Saito began his statement as a joke, which later became more and more serious in nature until he shouted out the last sentence in an angry tone.

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

With Kaoru and Yahiko

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

While the conversation was going on, Yahiko walked backwards to where he knew Kaoru was standing. 'A swordsman never takes his eyes off of his opponent' was the thought that rang in his mind. 'Even though I am not fighting, you never know what that lunatic of a wolf will do….he could come after me, throw something at me, or I could get caught up in one of his attacks. Better not show him my back….plus I don't want to miss a minute of the action.'

"This is unbelievable! Saito wasn't even trying before? I am seriously worried for Kenshin….if he was not showing us his true strength back then, how much more has he yet to show? Will Kenshin be able to hold him off?" Yahiko whispered to Kaoru, fear clearly evident in his voice, and etched onto his face.

"I know the situation doesn't look or sound good, but we have to believe in Kenshin. He will pull through." Kaoru calmly stated. However, lucky for her, Yahiko did not take notice of her eyes. If he had, he would have noticed that they contradicted her words; Kaoru was glad her voice was calm and reassuring, even though she was genuinely concerned for the Rurouni, and thought her voice would quaver.

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

With Saito and Kenshin

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

With a growl, Saito lunged with his impressive speed once more at Kenshin. Kenshin was able to easily read his opponent's emotions, facial expression, and path of travel, therefore being prepared to side-stepped the attack with relative ease. Knowing full well that Kenshin would side-step his attack, Saito swung his sword in a sideways motion.

Kenshin gauged this to be the most likely response his opponent would use, and countered by parrying the pathetic excuse that Saito considered an attack. After this, Kenshin swiftly spun around in a crouched position. Rapidly standing, and using the momentum gained by spinning around, Kenshin stood up and swung his sword into the back of Saito's neck, right under the base of his skull.

Much to Saito's surprise, he found himself airborne and on a collision course for the far wall. To make matters worse, he couldn't feel any of his limbs, therefore was unable to do anything to save himself. Seconds after impact though, he found that he was only momentarily paralyzed because of the force and location of the attack.

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

With Yahiko and Kaoru

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

"YES! Alright! Kenshin was able to block Saito's attack as if that were something he did every day! You were right Kaoru! Kenshin's gonna' send Saito running home with his tail between his legs!" Yahiko beamed at the turn of events.

"And whimpering the whole way home!" Kaoru added in a slightly more upbeat tone.

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

Back to Kenshin and Saito

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

However, Battousai's tone was not at all light when he spoke. In fact, his tone was more stern, cold, and overflowing with malice as he spoke to the opponent that still lay inside the crater his body created in the dojo's far wall.

"Back in the time of the Revolution, I had a need for an attack that would easily fell any opponent regardless of sword style, in only one swing. For you wolf, the worthless and repetitive Gatotsu is the kind of attack that you chose and has worked for you…until now. As you are going to find out, it is not the invincible and ultimate attack you make it sound to be. I can easily defeat it, that much I assure you. I have now seen it four times up close and personal, and the experience has shown me a few attacks that can easily defeat it leaving you open and vulnerable to an attack of my own. Get off the floor you waste of a human life and swordsman's chi. After ten years of not fighting, you ending up dead after only one attack would be a lousy ending to a mediocre fight. Or maybe I guess MY skills have not diminished as much as you said they have. Maybe instead your skills have decreased…or your mind is strong, but your body is no longer. I get it, you are all bark and very little bite….just like back in the days in which we fought."

"All bark and no bite? A pathetic end to a mediocre fight? Come now Battousai, I was merely letting you talk. While a death match was not originally in the plan, I don't think that matters anymore. Killing you now sounds like an even better idea. It will keep you from talking me to death and boring me with your mindless drivel." Saito scoffed.

"I am afraid you misunderstood me. I have every intention of being the only one standing after your little game. I will kill you, not the other way around." Kenshin ground out in a murderous tone.

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

With Kaoru and Yahiko

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

With that last statement, Kaoru gasped and collapsed to the floor as she was in disbelief at what she had just heard. However, she kept her eyes trained on the two former manslayers.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko shouted at her.

"I am fine Yahiko. Just a little shocked is all." She stated though never taking her eyes away from the scene in front of her.

After a few seconds had elapsed she whispered, "Good! I can go get my bokken!"

Yahiko had only heard the 'good' part, and looked skeptically at her. Kaoru looked over at him, and saw the questioning look in his eyes.

"Yahiko, I did that to see if the two of them would notice me. I have no weapon now, and wanted to know if I could sneak around to the other wall and get one or two without them noticing. It appears that they are so focused on each other and their fight, that they don't even pay any attention to what is going on around them! If I am going to stop this fight to prevent Kenshin from willingly killing Saito, I have to get a bokken at the very least. I have to do something, and sitting around hoping someone somewhere will do something is getting me nowhere. I am the only one here that is able to save him." Kaoru stated with fervor.

"Oh. I see! Good thinking! Um, Good Luck too…be careful…" Yahiko somewhat stammered in disbelief to his sensei, to shocked at her show of bravery to even tease her with one of his trademark Busu or Tanuki remarks. 'If anyone is going to break this up….it will be Kaoru. I just hope she doesn't get herself killed in the process.' He thought as he crossed his fingers and watched with anticipation as his sensei crept silently and slowly in the shadows to the bokken rack. Task accomplished in what seemed like an hour, Kaoru painstakingly crept back to where Yahiko was standing frozen in fear.

'I have been called into battle to help save Kenshin, and fight I will. I will not fail him…I simply cannot.' Kaoru promised herself.

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

Meanwhile with Saito and Kenshin

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

Both swordsmen returned to their battle with a vengeance. Blow after blow landed onto the two swords that were moving so quickly they couldn't be seen by anyone other than the one in their path. Each of the manslayers used the floor, the ceiling, and the walls to push off of and dart towards their enemy. Clangs resound almost constantly around the interior of the dojo as the two figures and the swords locked in battle, are illuminated in the shadows by the beams of light from the full moon.

After one particularly strong connection, Kenshin was forced back against one of the walls. The swords were then elevated to the level of Kenshin's neck, and Saito used his brute strength to shove both his sword and Kenshin's within an inch of the Battousai's throat.

Knowing that he is in trouble and being overpowered, Kenshin kicked Saito in the side to throw him off balance, and distract him, along with throwing a punch into the side of his face. As Saito was recovering, Kenshin leapt into the air and behind Saito.

After recovering a few seconds later, Saito spun around, and spat out a broken tooth before coming at Kenshin with his Gatotsu once more. The blow landed and parried by Kenshin's sakabatou proved to be too much for Saito's sword. With a snapping noise of protest, the sword broke into two jagged pieces; one remaining in Saito's hand, and the other flying across the dojo to implant itself in the wall a few feet in front of Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Your sword is not the only thing that will be finished off tonight Saito. Now, to finish you off…I think I will take your head." Battousai seethed.

Will Kenshin accomplish this gruesome goal, or will Kaoru be able to do something before it happens…..?

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**To Be Continued**

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Personal Replies: **

**Nakashima-Michiyo: **#Smiles big# Another chapter down….glad to hear you liked it, and hope you liked this one too!

**Leah Durose: **Me? Inspirational? Wow! I can't wait to see the new RK story I inspired you to write! You have to let me know when it comes out! Your review was Hilarious! I was rolling on the floor laughing for a long time! Sugar highs are good…and fun too! Hopefully this update is fast enough for you! Yeah…I have a bad habit of ending a fic. too soon….but it keeps you coming back for more ne? I am so bad….next chapter will be longer I promise….just for you! See you next chapter!

**Valese**Wow!! Two reviews for a chapter! #Feels warm and fuzzy….smiles and hugs!# Thanks for the compliments! I don't take offense to you liking the last chapter better than the first one….don't run and hide! Yepper…Kenshin is still fighting! Kaoru will be saving him soon, don't worry! #Smiles# No worries about not reading sooner…I should be apologizing to you! I only got halfway through your next chapter of The Depth of Her Love….and I am soo bad on IM…sorry, the party went longer than expected last night…#looks sheepish, cries big tears# Talk to you later!

**WhiteRabbit5:** Would you suggest I go back and change it a bit…or should I just leave it until later…or permanently? LOL….I am glad you liked Kaoru's statement! #smiles# I have every intention of putting them in around the same time as in the series….I hope this chapter was a bit different from the series….#hides if it is not# I LOVE the Kenshin and Saito fight….as well as the other decisive battles…though that is still my fav. People should take your comments to heart! They are really good…always constructive….thanks for helping me improve this story! It wouldn't be as good without your help! #pats WhiteRabbit5 on the back# I am sooooo glad you are sticking with this story! See you next chapter!


	5. Desperate Times Call For Even More Despe...

**Author's Note: **I still hope you guys are enjoying this! Let me know what you think of it....I promise I Do Not bite....! As is my standard, Personal Review Replies are at the end of the chapter...Thanks to all who reviewed! I would also LOVE to hear from some new reviewers too, don't be shy! This story is over the halfway-done mark now...but there will still be at least one if not two more chapters....we shall see! But rest assured...it will be done before September!

This is a side story to **Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His, **From Chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy! **This is also a REMAKE of the two episodes with Kaoru acting more like herself as I would see her doing...More take charge and no one had better even look at me funny if they want to live....however, I have changed and added things here...so don't be surprised if there are a few of similarities between the episodes and this fic.! You Have Been Warned!!!!**

The episodes used are titled: The Strongest Opponent from the Past: Merciless Fangs Strike! And The Devil of Vengeance: Makoto Shishio's Plot

**Disclaimer:** As always, I only own Rurouni Kenshin in my wildest dreams, and not in real life! Reality is ever so very CrUeL!! #goes back to sleep...the series is mine!# Plus, even if I did own RK....what would I be doing writing fan fiction? I for one would know that I would be working on getting the Jinchu Arc animated, and translating the Manga faster! LOL...but that is just me!

Here's A BIG THANKS to all who have reviewed this story from the beginning! You guys never fail to make me smile and brighten my day!

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**By LadySword04**

**August 25, 2004**

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Previously on WEWNMWAAT: **

Knowing that he was in trouble and being overpowered, Kenshin kicked Saito in the side to throw him off balance, and distract him, along with throwing a punch into the side of his face. As Saito was recovering, Kenshin leapt into the air and behind Saito.

After recovering a few seconds later, Saito spun around, and spat out a broken tooth before coming at Kenshin with his Gatotsu once more. The blow landed and parried by Kenshin's sakabatou proved to be too much for Saito's sword. With a snapping noise of protest, the sword broke into two jagged pieces; one remaining in Saito's hand, and the other flying across the dojo to implant itself in the wall a few feet in front of Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Your sword is not the only thing that will be finished off tonight Saito. Now, to finish you off...I think I will take your head." Battousai seethed.

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Chapter Five: Desperate Times Call For Even More Desperate Measures**

**With Kaoru and Yahiko**

"Alright Yahiko. Stay here, and don't make any noise. Now is my chance to stop this fight!" Kaoru whispered to her apprentice.

Just as she was about to leap into action, a hand was placed on her shoulder with a tight grip. She struggled slightly in annoyance before turning around and seeing Megumi. The latter just nodded. Turning her head a few degrees more, Kaoru caught sight of Sanosuke being supported by Yahiko and the doorframe.

"Sanosuke?" Kaoru questioned uncertainly. Recovering from her momentary shock she yelled at him in an angry tone, "You should be RESTING!"

"Wouldn't want you to get killed Jou-chan! Where on Kami's earth is your head at? You can't just rush in there and fight the two of them! Saito could have easily killed me, why he didn't I will never know...but with a psychopath like him, I am not sure if you were to challenge him now that he would be inclined to spare your life as well." Sano bellowed at her knowing full well that she wouldn't attack him in his injured state, and that he was correct for once.

"I know Sano...it's just that I have to do something to stop them. I have noticed that they are focused on only each other, and pay us no attention. I even was able to get two bokkens from the rack without them noticing me! I don't want anyone to die in this dojo. It would disgrace me, my family, and my father's sword style! No one has ever died in this dojo, and I have no intention of EVER letting that happen. I have a plan, just trust me!" Kaoru reasoned, and then finished up with her puppy dog eyes. Upon taking a closer look though, one would see her iron will, determination, and a fire in their depths that had never been seen before by her new friends. Fortunately for her, Sano was not paying much attention.

"I know you want to do something, and so do I, but you are being foolish! If you are dead, you can't do a thing! Stopping them is impossible! It can't be done do you hear me?! I bet you don't know WHY those two can't hear you!" Sano muttered.

"Me, Foolish? Yeah right! And why is it impossible to do Sano? Enlighten me will you!" Kaoru sarcastically teased for it was a rare occasion that her friend had an intelligent moment.

"Kaoru, the two of them are not fighting in the present. They are settling an old score from the revolution in Kyoto. Voices alone are not going to be able to reach them, nor will any of our actions. We weren't there at the time. Heck, some of us weren't even born yet! Our only hope is to find someone that they knew who also survived the horrific and tumultuous days of the revolution. Someone who experienced what they did, who remembers Kyoto as it was back then." Sano spoke with a great effort as his injuries were causing him a great deal of pain.

However, he would never let The Fox see that he was in pain...it would certainly be a drag on his ego...and Megumi would tease him for being such a weakling.

"Kaoru Look!" Yahiko suddenly interrupted. "Saito is getting into his Gatotsu stance again!"

"That guy is crazy! He's going to try to fight Kenshin with a broken sword? That's suicide; a broken sword can't do anything in a fight at this level!" Sano stated in disbelief.

**With Kenshin and Saito**

"You and your Shinsengumi Wolves never did have enough intelligence to know when your best course of action was to make a hasty retreat." Kenshin clipped.

"You're the idiot! Ahou. #Saito shakes his head# Our First Rule is to follow the Warrior's Code! The Bushido....or the Way of the Samurai. A TRUE Samurai will NEVER flee an opponent that they are confronted with, regardless of their skill level, or if they are at a disadvantage. So you see, flight is NEVER an OPTION!" Saito screamed in agitation at Kenshin before he threw the broken part and hilt of his sword at Kenshin.

Instead of dodging the attack, or using his sword to block it, Kenshin used the back of his hand before flinging the useless piece of metal violently to the floor.

**With Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi**

"I can't believe it! Kenshin blocked the sword with his HAND?" Megumi shrieked in horror.

"Aa. Saito intended for him to use his sword, therefore leaving Kenshin at a disadvantage if Saito decided to come at him with some other form of attack." Sano remarked in an "all knowing" tone.

**With Kenshin and Saito**

'So he is choosing to selvage his pride like a true Samurai would, rather than choosing to run and save his life. I guess he never heard of the saying that those who run today live to fight another day. Flinging his sword at me was a pathetic attempt to save himself...I guess Desperate times call for Desperate measures. No matter. I will be able to kill him right now without any problem. And, he won't come back to fight or bother me anymore." Kenshin's Battousai side thought malevolently.

**With Sano, Megumi, Kaoru, and Yahiko**

"I can't believe this! The fight looks like it is coming to a close!" Yahiko beamed.

"Yeah, even Saito can't ward off the brunt of one of Kenshin's attacks with only his fists! It's over!" Sano exclaimed entirely forgetting about what would happen to both Kaoru and Kenshin if Kenshin were to kill the officer.

It was all Kaoru could do to look on as Saito whipped off his belt and slapped Kenshin with it like a whip on his sword hand, causing the sword in his secure grasp to clatter unceremoniously to the dojo floor.

What will happen now that Kenshin and Saito have finally reduced this exchange of blows to a fist fight? Will Kenshin's speed and wits save him, or will Saito's strength and martial arts skills prove to be too much?

**To Be Continued**

**Author's End Notes:** I am sooo sorry for the short length of this chapter...this week has been nuts, and I wanted to get this up and out like I promised before this week gets even crazier. The next chapter will be longer I promise you all!

**Personal Review Replies:**

**Valese: **Thanks so much! Good...I didn't and still don't want you to run and hide! You're soo sweet! Same here, I will wait Forever for one of your reviews too! Yeah, the party was fun....as fun as a social gathering of parental units can be! LOL. I plan on having her save the day soon, no worries! I agree...Kenshin Always has to save the day....I want Kaoru to get in on the action too! Hope I updated fast enough! #hugs and smiles# See you next chapter!

**WhiteRabbit5:** Yes, You do Rock! Thankies for the lovely compliment. I am glad to know that the last chapter was better than chapter three! And, Yes, you are a HUGE help! #smiles# I take it that you are a big Sano/Megumi fan then, ne? Yeah...notice how he hung off of Megumi instead of off the wall or on Yahiko...aww..he wants to be close to his Kitsune! That's cute! #looks unsure...# What do you mean by being glad I am writing this so you can read it...I am sure that if you did this that it would come out better! LOL...Thanks so much for staying with me! See you next chapter! #Smiles and Waves#

**hotguyluver:** blushes# Arigatou! I only intend this story to be a side story to "Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His" So as for the KK stuff...that will not be in this story...but hopefully in BTSHOH...As for who wins...We shall just have to wait and see, ne? But you bet they will fight! Kill Saito....oh dear...that would go against Kaoru's code....not to mention that he's kinda essential in my other story....and I dunno..I kinda' like him! LOL....But as for other people's stories....and your own...you can do whatever you want to him! LOL...#torture methods are great!# Thanks for the hug, and for joining me! #hugs reviewer# But sugar highs are fun, and safer than other drugs...!! Hope to see ya' next chapter!

**Leah Durose:** No worries! Just like with Valese, I will wait forever for a fun review from you! I am soo glad you were able to get Hiko the Thirteenth as your muse....how on earth did you catch him? I have been trying for ages....and he keeps slipping through my fingers....oh well...when you are done....can I borrow him for my next chapter of BTSHOH...he's starring in it...and I have writer's block....LOL. Please tell Ruth that I am very sorry....but next chapter will have the trademarked Bokken of Doom in it...sorry to disappoint you both yet again...but the action will come next chapter, this I promise! I don't know how or when I will be able to work on my other stories because of my crazy first semester schedule for college, clubs, and work....but I will try. Thanks so much for sticking with me! #Smiles and Hugs# See you next chapter!


	6. Trickery And Surprises

**Author's Note: **I still hope you guys are enjoying this! Let me know what you think of it….I promise I Do Not bite….! As is my standard, Personal Review Replies are at the end of the chapter…Thanks to all who reviewed! I would also LOVE to hear from some new reviewers too, don't be shy! Thanks for sticking with me! There will be one more chapter after this.

This is a side story to **Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His, **From Chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy! **This is also a REMAKE of the two episodes with Kaoru acting more like herself as I would see her doing…More take charge and no one had better even look at me funny if they want to live….however, I have changed and added things here…so don't be surprised if there are a few of similarities between the episodes and this fic.! You Have Been Warned!!!!**

The episodes used are titled: The Strongest Opponent from the Past: Merciless Fangs Strike! And The Devil of Vengeance: Makoto Shishio's Plot

**Disclaimer:** As always, I only own Rurouni Kenshin in my wildest dreams, and not in real life! Reality is ever so very CrUeL!! #goes back to sleep…the series is mine!# Plus, even if I did own RK….what would I be doing writing fan fiction? I for one would know that I would be working on getting the Jinchu Arc animated, and translating the Manga faster! LOL…but that is just me!

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**By LadySword04**

**August 25, 2004******

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Previously on WEWNMWAAT: **

"I can't believe this! The fight looks like it is coming to a close!" Yahiko beamed.

"Yeah, even Saito can't ward off the brunt of one of Kenshin's attacks with only his fists! It's over!" Sano exclaimed entirely forgetting about what would happen to both Kaoru and Kenshin if Kenshin were to kill the officer.

It was all Kaoru could do to look on as Saito whipped off his belt and slapped Kenshin with it like a whip on his sword hand, causing the sword in his secure grasp to clatter unceremoniously to the dojo floor.

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Chapter Six: Trickery And Surprises**

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

"I can't believe that psycho cop actually used his belt!" Megumi exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that his move was pretty clever…even if it was a last resort, and cheap to boot. Heck, I wouldn't have thought of it if I were him!" Sano said.

"Yeah Sano, you don't ever think, so why does that not surprise me?" Megumi teased.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had been standing in the corner looking on in a mixture of disbelief and anger. Her mouth was agape, and her grip on her bokken was so tight that her knuckles were white, her fingers numb, and her nails digging into her hands so far that she was bleeding. Her shock prevented her from feeling the pain.

Soon after the belt had accomplished its task, Saito swung it around over his head, and ended up whacking Kenshin in the arm. Though Kenshin blocked the belt, it still wrapped itself around his arm. Saito used this to his advantage, and pulled on the belt to get Kenshin within punching range.

As soon as Kenshin was close enough, Saito began 'wailing on him,' landing multiple blows in rapid succession on Kenshin's chest and abdomen. Deciding that his opponent would be incapacitated for awhile, Saito stopped his relentless attack.

Kenshin gasped as a small amount of blood escaped his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

"Sir Ken!!" Megumi shrieked in horror at the poor Rurouni before glaring daggers at the police officer.

"The situation looks bleak…Without his sword, Kenshin is an easy target. Sure, give him a sword and he can beat all of Japan….but with only his fists, he's in trouble. Saito is very skilled in both swordsmanship and hand to hand combat.

In the meantime, Kenshin had slumped to the floor in a crouched position as Saito merely looked on in amusement, and gave a slight chuckle of satisfaction at his job well done. In his eyes, one could see a wolfish gleam in them, and he was wearing his trademark wolfish grin. However, Saito was fatigued to say the least; one only had to observe the slight roaching of his back and the way he was breathing to know.

As Kenshin began to stand, Sano began to speak, if not for the benefit of Yahiko, then for himself to calm his nerves. "This is the kind of fighting that went on during the time of the revolution. A samurai needed to be skilled with both the sword and his fists. Both are tired now, and neither of the two of them appear to have the strength to go on for much longer. I am willing to bet that the next move will determine the outcome of this battle. There are only three possibilities; I just hope it's the officer that goes down instead of Kenshin, or for that matter, the both of them."

Kaoru on the other hand was watching with unadulterated hatred for the police officer, and genuine concern for the wanderer, or should she say hitokiri.

With that, Saito collected himself with relative ease as Kenshin struggled to find a way to a vertical position. Noticing the way Kenshin was hunched over as he was trying to stand and not really looking up at him, the police officer whipped off his jacket and ran headlong for his opponent.

Not being able to react in time, Kenshin was surprised to find the material wrapped around his neck, and his adversary behind him. Before he knew it, Kenshin was off the ground, feet paddling to find some form of footing as his air supply was being cut off. Saito was constantly tightening his grip, and Kenshin couldn't think of a way out.

Megumi's hand came up to cover her mouth as she observed the scene playing out in front of her. It seemed almost surreal…like she was looking through someone else's eyes on an event that didn't affect her.

As soon as this happened, Yahiko exclaimed, "Saito's got Kenshin in a strangle hold! He's trying to suffocate him!"

"No Yahiko, he's not ever going to be that compassionate. What he is trying to do is break Kenshin's neck, then watch with his twisted sense of humor as Kenshin writhes in pain and dies." Sano said in an icy tone.

Lucky for Kaoru, she didn't hear the conversation between Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko. 'Now's my chance, he's presenting his back to me, and he's totally focused on his task of killing MY Friend! NO ONE does that and gets away with it. Saito's gonna' pay. I don't care if he IS a police officer. He's going down!' Kaoru thought before taking off with a bokken in each hand.

Will Kaoru's attempts arrive in time, and be enough to save Kenshin? Find out in the next chapter!

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

****

**Author's Note: **Hey guys…I am soo sorry about the shortness of the chapter, and I know I promised to have the bokkens make their debut…but I just don't have the time this weekend. I had to work all day Saturday till close nine at night and I was wiped…and today was 'family day'…and I start college tomorrow. I do promise to have another chapter out next weekend though, which will fulfill my promise of getting this thing done before mid September. Sorry again…and hope to see you all for the final installment of WEWNMWAAT!!

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Personal Review Replies: **

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**WhiteRabbit5: **Thanks for the help with not including the 'breaks' I put in. I thought they would be helpful as my writing of characters and events kinda tends to bounce around, but I do agree that it gives the story a disjointed feel. I know you noticed, but I didn't use those horrible things in this chapter…will you let me know if I should have? LOL….I am happy that you liked the last chapter. I bet you could re-write an episode or two…or many more and do just fine! You should put the story up again!! I would come read it I promise!! Hehehe…#Sweatdrops# This is the Only story that I have been updating frequently…and I am not sure that I will be able to once I start college…we shall see though…..But I know…I am soo bad!! #Shame on me# Well, anyways, I hope to see you next chapter #Hugs and Smiles!#

**Valese**LOL….of course loves you!! I can't wait for your next chapter of TDoHL….I've been looking everyday for it since you reviewed….I am such a dork I know! I do manage to update in a good stretch of time? Oro? Thanks for the compliment though, and the congrats! Yepper…I work now on Thursdays right after I get home from my last class til eight or so…and then all day Saturdays from Seven AM til close around five or so…..oh well! It's fun though! I missed seeing you on IM…hope to talk to you soon! Aww! You're soo sweet….I am improving….#checks back over work….I don't see it but I am glad you do!# Haha…I fooled you….the story isn't over Yet….so you can save the tears til next chapter…when it is the end! All good things come to an end is true! Hope the update was fast enough! #Hugs and smiles# See you next chapter!

**Nakashima-Michiyo: **Aww! Thankies hun! #blushes# I just never liked seeing Kaoru as being the weakling they portray her as in these two episodes…but as Watsuki-sama said….she only appears weak physically because the guys are soooo strong. No worries…any review is better than none! Hope the evil ppl at the library weren't too mean! #overdue books equals evil glares..and evil fines too!! Runs in fear# Anyways…see you next chapter! #Hugs and smiles#

**Leah Durose: **I like the plan to bribe Hiko into becoming your permanent muse. That was smart! He disappeared!! Where did he go? Heheh…did you notice the Wolf Eyes? I got the hint…I think? OMG…you are too funny! This review was better than the last! Your running commentaries are the best! This time I practically fell out of my chair reading it! I really like the closet of used muses…and as for the belt….I was not original…that is part of the episodes too. Glad to see Hiko returned….I guess he found that none of the vendors would sell him any…for fear that they would have to face your wrath!! Thanks for letting me have him…though I do not know when I will be able to begin working on that story….I will have to see how my classes go….Thanks for sticking with me…and I look forward to your next running commentary….you should seriously consider a job as a comedian!! #Hugs and smiles to ya'# See you next chapter!!

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

Come on guys….don't you wanna see YOUR name up there? And get a response from me? Even if you HATE this story…I wanna know What you hate!! I dare you to review!!

Laterz, LadySword04


	7. Kaoru's Moment of Glory

**Author's Note: **Thanks for sticking with me for the length of this story. Even if you didn't review, thanks for giving me the time of day! - As is my standard, Personal Review Replies are at the end of the chapter…Thanks to all who reviewed! I would also LOVE to hear from some new reviewers too, don't be shy! **This is an historic moment for me! This chapter is the Final chapter of my First Story to be written to completion**

Anyways, this is a side story to **Breaking That 'Sessha' Habit of His, **From Chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy! **This is also a REMAKE of the two episodes with Kaoru acting more like herself as I would see her doing…More take charge and no one had better even look at me funny if they want to live….however, I have changed and added things here…so don't be surprised if there are a few of similarities between the episodes and this fic.! You Have Been Warned!!!!**

The episodes used are titled: The Strongest Opponent from the Past: Merciless Fangs Strike! And The Devil of Vengeance: Makoto Shishio's Plot

**Disclaimer:** As always, I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin in real life! Reality is ever so very CrUeL!! # Plus, even if I did own RK….what would I be doing writing fan fiction? I for one would know that I would be working on getting the Jinchu Arc animated, and translating the Manga faster! LOL…but that's just me! Either that or I would be making new episodes to fill in some gaps here and there!

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**By LadySword04**

**September 11, 2004**

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Previously on WEWNMWAAT:**

Megumi's hand came up to cover her mouth as she observed the scene playing out in front of her. It seemed almost surreal…like she was looking through someone else's eyes on an event that didn't affect her in the least.

As soon as this happened, Yahiko exclaimed, "Saito's got Kenshin in a strangle hold! He's trying to suffocate him!"

"No Yahiko, he's not ever going to be that compassionate. What he is trying to do is break Kenshin's neck, then watch with his twisted sense of humor as Kenshin writhes in pain and dies." Sano said in an unusually icy tone.

Lucky for Kaoru, she didn't hear the conversation between Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko. 'Now's my chance, he's presenting his back to me, and he's totally focused on his task of killing MY Friend! NO ONE does that and gets away with it. Saito's gonna' pay. I don't care if he IS a police officer. He's going down!' Kaoru thought before taking off with a bokken in each hand.

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Chapter Seven:** **Kaoru's Moment of Glory**

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

Both of Kaoru's bokkens were poised and ready for action in her hands. The wood shone slightly in the dim moonlight, and their silhouettes were outlined by the dark of the room, and briefly being lit up by the beams of moonlight that made their way inside the windows to the floor. The hilts shone a gleaming pearly white that contrasted sharply with the black color the room was bathed in, and only interrupted by where Kaoru's hands gripped them tightly.

Raising both weapons above her head, Kaoru silently continued running toward Saito's back. When she was close to being within range, both bokkens came above her head. This time, they were high enough for the moonbeams to catch them in their entirety.

'Hold on Kenshin, just a little bit longer!' Kaoru pleaded mentally.

Finally, she was within striking distance. Swiftly, the bokken in her left hand came crashing down on Saito's left shoulder causing the officer to turn his head while wincing in a mixture of pain and surprise. Kaoru of course was too fast for him and slammed the bokken in her right hand into his face, effectively breaking his nose and subjecting him to a land filled with nothing but shadows as he lost consciousness for a brief period in time.

As one would presume, this lapse of consciousness caused Saito's hands to release Kenshin from the death grip our favorite samurai found himself being strangled by. The pressure had been immense; almost enough to break his neck, and had completely cut off his air supply. Every passing second Kenshin felt more and more pressure being added, and every moment he felt for sure would be the point in time where the pressure was too great and would cause his vertebrae to snap. In other words, every second was viewed as potentially his last.

Then, just as Kenshin got the idea to use his sheath to slam Saito in the jaw, the wolf actually released him after letting out a startled yip of pain. Confused, but being an opportunist, Kenshin jumped away and flung the jacket to the floor after he felt the distance between him and his adversary was sufficient.

Kenshin turned his head slightly and located his fallen sword, which he placed in his sheath at his hip. Then, he heard an angry growl from Saito. 'He's probably coming after me again.' Kenshin thought as he began the process of turning around. What he saw definitely surprised him.

There was Kaoru, hitting the officer all over, though concentrating on his head the most. Poor Saito was definitely no match for Kaoru in his weakened state. The first two hits had sent him momentarily out of the realm of consciousness, and when he regained it, he found he couldn't see anything; the darkness, swimming images, and stars were of course, curteousy of Kaoru's first wave of attacks.

The sight before him was mildly amusing, but also somewhat insulting. Kaoru was beating the crap out of the wolf, though in turn she was finishing His fight. Not that it mattered, Kenshin didn't like fighting, but the Battousai on the other hand was appalled, and his ego badly bruised at having a woman finish his fight. Kenshin reined him in and forced himself to watch what happened next.

Saito gave out an angered growl at not being able to see, and Kaoru was relentless in her attacks. She kept hitting him, and blow after blow landed on his trunk or badly abused head. In the meantime, she easily evaded his blind swings that were meant to inflict harm. After one particularly hard blow, the first bokken smashed into two jagged pieces. Kaoru merely huffed, threw it aside quickly, and continued her onslaught with the other. Moments later, the second bokken broke, and Saito was on his knees on the ground desperately trying to protect himself while maintaining his grip on the land of wakefulness let alone the land of the living as he was getting the beating of his life.

Kenshin merely looked on with a twisted grin on his face, mirth apparent in his eyes as the orbs gradually began to swirl a mixture of amber and lavender together; Kaoru was dishing out a much worse beating than Kenshin could have managed at this point in time. He decided to move closer to intervene if Saito was able to retaliate, though by now it seemed highly unlikely.

Still not satisfied, as Saito was still moving (more like crawling on his hands and knees to get away from her), Kaoru beat him with the hilt. Looking up, Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was rather close to her but still out of the path of the bokken. Taking advantage of this, she reached up with her free hand and snatched Kenshin's sword and sheath from the ties of his hakamas.

Kenshin never even thought she would do something like that, and was bewildered by the speed with which she had taken his sword from him; nothing like that had **EVER **happened before now. He bent closer to see the angry gleam in her eyes to find that her attack now was not fueled by the need to defend anyone anymore, but to vent her anger and frustration with both the officer now being brutalized, and herself for being so helpless.

However, what surprised him the most was the fact that she took the sword out of the sheath and proceeded to beat Saito with the broad (flat and wide, no sharp edges!!) side of it. By the fourth hit, Saito lost his battle to stay awake, and succumbed to the sea of black that all but too eagerly pulled him under.

His last thoughts before losing were that he was being beaten (physically and in battle) by a Woman! And that he never got to give the Battousai the fitting death a vermin such as him so deserved from the ferocious predator that Saito thought of himself as; the struggle for life between a cat and a mouse lasts only a short time, and usually ends with the prey's neck being broken. The duel would just have to continue some other day when a fitting end could be delivered.

After that last thought, his form quickly slumped to the floor from its position of crawling on his hands and knees to avoid the blows while trying to protect himself, and it now looked like he was sleeping.

Wanting to make sure that he wouldn't get up unless she allowed it, Kaoru sat on his back to pin him to the floor until Yahiko or someone could go to the police station to get one of his superiors to come and "collect" their now unconscious and seemingly harmless officer.

By now, the horrifying gleam in her eyes had all but faded, and she was panting from the energy she had expended in her task. Looking him over one more time, Kaoru gave a satisfied 'che' sound and looked at her friends.

Kenshin had backed away from her to go stand with Megumi and company which now were all staring at her in disbelief at what she had done, not to mention the carnage; two broken bokkens, one sword stolen from a ruthless hitokiri, one badly injured and unconscious officer, a few holes in and patches of blood on the walls, and a still somewhat fuming woman; With a **SWORD** no less! That fact alone was scary. Not to mention the repercussions that striking an officer would incur, and how this whole event would be viewed by anyone that could see inside the dojo as they walked by or hear about it through the local gossipmongers.

Kaoru hit like crazy with a bokken, and Yahiko was the most fearful of them all that if he said the wrong thing he would be subjected to her violent wrath. He also knew that she could in fact brandish a blade, and made a mental note not to tease her about that anymore; her style was truly to be considered swordsmanship by him now after witnessing her in action.

The rest of the group continued to stare, which earned them the most feared threat and promise she could offer from where she now sat; The **LOOK** that promised hurt if they didn't snap their jaws shut and stop looking at her like a crazed lunatic on an officer bashing spree.

It was then that her friends found the surroundings quite interesting. Kenshin by now was trying to regain control of himself, which was easier now that his opponent was not an immediate threat to them all. He found himself staring once more at Kaoru, and when she looked in his direction, he averted his gaze to the sword in her hands.

With that, she began advancing towards the group. Holding the sword, now safely in its sheath, up to his face in an accusatory manner she began her tirade that pretty much consisted of, "Kenshin! We were all so worried about you. You could have died! Don't You **EVER **do that again or I promise you Himura Kenshin that you'll wind up in **WORSE** shape than that pathetic excuse of a police officer. And know that I have every intention of being true to my word," along with a jumble of other words that were incomprehensible to everyone but Kaoru in her current state of anger.

She finished in an angry huff, once again panting before noticing the terrified looks on her friends' faces. Looking at her weapon of choice that she was waving in front of Kenshin, she found it was most definitely **NOT** a bokken, and visibly blanched.

"Oh Kenshin, I am so sorry! Here." She stated now more embarrassed than anything else. Sheepishly, and with a blush, she handed the sword back over to its rightful owner.

Kenshin gratefully took the weapon from her with that loveable rurouni grin in order to assure her that the rurouni once again was in control.

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**End of Flashback **

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

'That day I sure proved my physical strength and usefulness both of my person and my sword style. Yahiko should be proud to be learning the technique that incapacitated the wolf, and Sano and Kenshin should see that I can handle and take care of myself very well in any situation. Maybe now Megumi will stop teasing me about being the only woman that practices swordsmanship, as I just saved the life of the 'object of her affection' (and mine) with the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu from the clutches of that twisted policeman.' She thought proudly and with a smirk of self satisfaction.

That was when Kenshin's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Kaoru-dono, I am going to start making lunch now, that I am if it is alright with you. Enjoy the rest of your bath."

And enjoy the rest of her bath she did.

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Owari**

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Author's Note: **Well, this was definitely fan fiction history for me. I finally finished a story! I hope you got a kick out of it! Oh, and in November I will definitely put up a post for the rest of the reviews that this chapter gets; you reviewers will have your own post!

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

**Personal Replies:**

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#****

**WhiteRabbit5: **I want to extend my gratitude to you for all the help that you have so willingly given to me! I really appreciate it! I feel that you have really helped my writing improve, and I know that without you this story would not have come out like it did. #hugs and smiles# I hope the fight scene (totally original I hope) was good enough! As for starting another fic, I am thinking about one I will only disclose by its affectionate term, "Musings" about Kenshin, Kaoru, and Tomoe. I have it mapped out, and it will be a one shot. I hope you read it when I write it! BTSHOH is on hold until I get that out and learn how to balance my schedule better. I eagerly await the second debut of the story you took down whenever you can get it up…let me know ok? Yeah, school does get in the way…I am at the college more than not, and definitely spend more time on campus than I did in high school! I am glad you find my antics funny….at least they served one purpose…to make you all laugh! I agree…it does feel like you get jipped when people read and don't review, though I am guilty of doing this myself so I am not enraged or anything. People often don't have the time to read and review…it's one or the other. Thanks for sticking with me for the length of this story, and I hope you enjoyed it beginning to end! #smiles and waves#

**Leah Durose: **No worries, better late than never. I usually am four days late or so with reviews now as I get home late most nights and have homework so I can't even get on the computer….(I go into computer withdrawal all the time now). I am sorry to hear about Hiko escaping…he really didn't…I kinda' took him to write this chapter…especially since I told him I could telepathically turn his home made sake into cyanide if he ever attempted to make any….he willingly agreed to come to this story….sorry for not telling you sooner! LOL. Thanks for the concern…classes are going well, but I get more work than when I was in high school, and spend more time there too! So as you can tell, updates are few and far between. Courses I am taking include: Asian Art History, Japanese Poetry in the Age of the Samurai (notice a pattern?), Introduction to Women's Literature, Animal Sciences 101, Math 003, and UNIV 100 which is a crap class that I was told to take….You're welcome about the wolf eyes thing and You should feel Special!! I hope you liked this chapter, and Ruth too…as well as your temp muse Twid….Hey, in the book 'Z' there is Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and he is quite funny, just in a dark way….you're not that dark….and I really think you are funny! Thanks so much! Work is great too! Yeah, the whole belt thing blew my mind the first time I saw it. That was a stroke of genius! I hope you got the two episodes, I can't find the exact numbers, but they are between 27 and 34….that much I know…I hope you have a great week! Thanks for sticking by me throughout this story! It wouldn't have been as much fun without your running commentaries and humor! # smiles and waves #

**Valese: **Please don't ever say that you are pathetic for not posting! All good things come to those who wait…and if we want a good chapter, anyone would wait awhile for it! I personally would want a well written and thought-out chapter to be posted that took a month than a poorly written one done in an hour or so. How was your first week of class? I know you started on the ninth. I hope you got teachers you like! You're so sweet! I hope you liked the part where Kaoru beat him to a pulp. #brings out tissues….I know, I was near tears while finishing this chapter and story….it's a fan fic first for me to start and finish a story! Yeah, I like Saito a lot too, but I wanted Kaoru to beat him up first before progressing to other stronger opponents….lol. Wouldn't that be interesting to have Kaoru beat everyone up? Actually, aside from the gone all day Sat, work is great…I am learning lots which is good! I hope this story lived up to your expectations of it! I know it was wonderful to have your support and encouragement for the length of this fic.! # hugs and waves # Talk to you on IM later!

**Nakashima-Michiyo: **I see what you mean. Compared to the Battousai, Kaoru's skills are not on his level, but compared to other dojo masters, I would think she is among the top five or so. I hope I was able to update fast enough for ya,' and that you liked Kaoru's actions in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing me each chapter! I really appreciate the kind words and encouragement you have given me! I hope you go read the story that prompted me to write this one! BTSHOH! # hugs and smiles to you # Until next time!

**Animegurl23: **Thanks for joining me on this fic.! As you see, I did continue, and I hope you liked the ending! #smiles and waves#

Please review! Let me know what you think! I promise I Do Not bite….! Besides, if you don't tell me what I am doing wrong….I will just Have to keep mercilessly bombarding fan fiction with my work that needs some form of improvement…and YOU will have to see it up on the Just In list when I post! #evil, maniacal laughter#


End file.
